A fundus image is an image of an eye taken by cameras to obtain information about the eye's condition. Optometrists and ophthalmologists use those images to manually create fundus drawings, which record notes about the eye's condition. Fundus drawings can contain multiple types of markings, colors and labels to indicate different features. For example, blue stippled, circle markings can indicate cystoid degeneration, interrupted lines can outline a change in area or folds of detached retina, and yellow stippled markings can indicate Drusen.
Since fundus drawings are made manually, the task of creating the drawing can be time consuming. Manual drawings may also lead to inconsistency across various drawings from multiple doctors. Furthermore, doctors often keep the fundus drawings in their records but do not keep the original fundus image. As a result, errors, missing labels, and incompleteness can be hard to detect.